


Rope

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2013 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Pornography, References to Past Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gwen is a model, Morgana is a photographer, and Morgause is a rope-meister. <i>“It's a kind of feminist artistic rope and chain bondage thing,” Morgana laughs. “It's a bit of a niche market.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge 2 at the 2013 summerpornathon: multimedia. (Non-con warning is for brief mention of sexual assault.)
> 
> Prompt:
> 
>  

It's Gwen's first bondage shoot.

“We'll keep it simple,” says Morgana, hands all animated. “Just plain rope and a quick tie.”

Morgana is the photographer; Morgause is her partner – Gwen is not sure if romantic or business – and until now Gwen had been assuming Morgause did something behind the scenes, like accounting or PR.

“Morgause is my rope-meister,” says Morgana with a quick smile. Morgause rolls her eyes and begins to unwind a coil of rope.

“Blue tape is for ten-foot stretches,” she says briskly. “Red is for fifteen. Are you ready?”

Gwen shucks off her robe and kneels on the mattress. She raises her arms in preparation, but it takes Morgause a while to check the rope and they begin to sag.

The camera snaps. “For the behind-the-scenes section,” says Morgana. Her lilting Irish voice is ever-soothing.

The last shoot Gwen had done, they'd painted her face up with too much eye-liner, made her wear a too-tight red bikini, and the cameraman had kept cupping her breasts without asking. Gwen had not wanted to do it again after that – but she needed the money.

Morgana and Morgause were all friendly and business-like. Morgana was in a waistcoat and big glasses, the kind of photographer Gwen wouldn't have been surprised to run into back when she was in university; Morgause was wearing a jumper, casual as you like, and neither of them had touched her except to shake hands.

“Are you ready?” Morgause says again, rope stretched between her hands like a tight-rope.

“Yes.” Gwen raises her arms.

Morgause cups her wrists together in one warm hand and loops the rope around them loosely. The other end goes through the ring hanging from the ceiling with a jangle of chain. “Tell me if it's too tight,” she says. The rope cinches – taut, but not so much that it pinches.

Morgause explains the knot she's tying as she ties it. She's so gentle and quick about it that it's over before Gwen realises, and she's bound.

“Can you feel your fingers?” Morgause asks. Gwen nods. “Good. Can you move your hands?” She swivels her wrists obediently. “Alright. We're ready.”

She backs up a few steps – staying nearby in case there's a problem, Gwen supposes. Morgana hunches over the tripod.

“Spread your knees,” she said. “Yes, like that. And tilt your head back.”

*

Gwen comes back in for another session a few weeks later.

“Do you want to do something more complicated?” 

Morgause shows her a picture of the tie in the book first, and Gwen agrees because she likes the pattern. Morgause has rope wound about a criss-crossing her arms lickety-split, cinching them together. Morgana takes pictures the whole time, glasses perched on the end of her nose.

They tell her she looks good in rope, and she believes them.

*

She learns in her third session that Morgause, usually so stern and stoic, comes to life when she talks about rope, and she is shown pictures of Morgause in a rope-corset. In her fourth session she learns that Morgana and Morgause are a couple as well as business partners.

They run their own website. “It's a kind of feminist artistic rope and chain bondage thing,” Morgana laughs. “It's a bit of a niche market.” They don't pay that well but Gwen keeps coming back.

Morgause invites her for a fifth session over the phone. “We want to do a shoot with you and another woman,” she says. “Would that be alright?”

“I've done it before,” says Gwen, which doesn't strictly answer the question.

“It'd just be you and Morgana,” says Morgause.

Gwen's breath catches in her throat and she agrees without really meaning to.

*

She's worried it'll be strange, since they've been working together, but it isn't. Morgana pads around the studio in a robe, lining up the shot and explaining to Gwen what her plan is.

Then, while Morgause is tying Gwen up, she slips out of her robe and kneels pale and perfect on the mattress. Her hand cups Gwen's breast.

The camera clicks and flashes a few times – Gwen's head tilted back, Morgana's lips pressed to the place between her breasts, the two of them almost nose to nose – and keeps on clicking as Morgana's lips trail downwards.

When Morgana's lips press against her pussy Gwen squeals, head thrown back and mouth open, and she's aware that it's going to be an amazing shot. Morgana's tongue coils around her clit and she can't quite forget about the camera, its _click-click-click_ keeps cutting through the fog of her arousal, but she doesn't care, the camera only makes it better.

The camera goes off three times as she's coming, _snap-snap-snap_ , and it's the first real orgasm Gwen's ever had on a shoot.


End file.
